Desert Rose
by DarkAngelJTBSS
Summary: During a battle Severus Snape dies. But then why is he waking up in a desert? And who is this young woman that he seems to know? Major OC. Possible OCSnape
1. Welcome to Hell

Severus Snape managed to block Harry Potter's back once more as yet another curse was thrown at him. Unfortunately he didn't hear someone behind him yell, "Avada Kedavra!"

All he knew was the world went black and he was plunged into an icy abyss.

Jessica Black sat on her horse, the harsh desert sun beating down on her browning skin. She wore dragon scale armor that allowed her free movement of the arms. It protected her chest and back. The armor had a few dents, but nothing too bad. The scales were fading red and black. She wore a lighter pair of black scaled pants that hugged her toned muscles but made it natural to move around in. She had a helmet lined with the scales as well, but the outside was metal, a yellow gold.

She kicked her booted feet against the sides of the horse and they started forward. Behind her a large camp of soldiers and their families marched. They all wore some form of protection, but few had the same fancy armor she had. Tied to her waist was a large sword made of the finest metal. On her back rested two simple short swords with emeralds grafted into the hilts. Covering her left thigh was a large shield, about the size of her torso, in a traditional shape with the sign of a dragon burned into the metal. Resting on the right side of her saddle was a large bow with a sizable quiver. Her hands were gloved but the fingers were uncovered and the leather was wearing thin.

"Enemies!" a scout called from the hill they were heading toward.

Jessica signaled for her men to rest and the families to hide. She brought her horse forward and looked down the hill to see a small group of soldiers. They were surrounding a large group of men lying dead. She quickly brought her bow up and had an arrow pointing at the chest of the leader. It flew swiftly and hit the target. The men began to cry out and look up the hill. She let loose five more arrows, all killing their target. As the men fell they disappeared. The 10 remaining men finally recognized her and began to run away. She let them go, not willing to shed any more blood for the day. Once they were a decent distance away she motioned for the scouts to join her as she went down to check on the bodies lying in the sand.

She stopped her horse when she recognized them as wizards and witches, a few Death Eaters and even two Order members. Jumping off of the horse, she walked forward and kicked the nearest black robed man. He stirred, groaning. She slowly unsheathed her sword and put it against his throat. He was still wearing a mask.

"Stand," she barked when he appeared to be looking at her.

The man pulled out his wand, but she hit his hand with the blunt edge of her sword, causing him to hiss and the wand to land a few feet away. A scout quickly picked it up.

"I said stand."

The man did so, towering over her by a good five inches. "Where am I?" the familiar voice snapped.

"Voldemort's wand," she grinned. "You obviously were killed in the … battle."

He looked at her closely before muttering, "Jessica? Miss. Black?"

She began to laugh, finally placing the voice. The blade of her sword raised the mask off of his face and she gave him a triumphant smirk. "Professor Snape. Welcome to hell."

"What?" he whispered, looking around the desert. His pale skin was already coated with a thin layer of sweat.

"Did you die by the Order or the Death Eaters?"

"I was protecting Potter," he sneered.

Jessica turned to the head scout. "Take this man and any other… clean survivors. Help them freshen up and tell them about their new home and new responsibilities. I will scout ahead and see if there is an army ahead. When I return, we will decide whether to set up camp or not. The fort is only three days away."

He nodded and grabbed Snape, pushing him toward the other scouts. "Don't try any magic, Wizard. You may just burn up all of your energy."


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all. Well, I do own the plot. And Jessica. And anyone not in the Harry Potter books. Eh. I am simply enjoying JKR's wonderful work and twisting her characters to do my bidding.

Yeah, I just realized that I didn't have a disclaimer so here it is.

Don't sue me. You won't get anything.

You probably realize this is my first posted story ever.

Thank you for reading my story.


	3. An Old Friend

Jessica mounted her horse an hour before the sun came up. Her short brown hair was spiked up by the cool wind running across her toned body. She closed her purple eyes to breathe in the morning air before opening them and snapping into her role as commander. She went through the camp and talked to a few of the men, but most were busy getting ready for the long march ahead. She paused at the newbie station, her mouth turned up in a satisfied grin. Severus Snape was wearing plain brown robes that would be uncomfortable long before noon. A rope held it closed, but she could see a thin shirt and a pair of cotton pants underneath. He was barefoot. The Professor didn't know it yet, but he was the student now. He was nobody here unless he worked for it. She eyed him a moment later before looking at a man in charge of the newbie.

"Balen, make sure you give him a heavy load. He will need to learn quickly if he is to be of any use. When we take breaks, teach him how to use a bow. Something tells me he would be a good bowman."

The man grinned and began to add more to the pack he was making for Snape. Severus glared at her and was about to say something, but she trotted away. When they left, she headed the group for the first two hours. Her 2nd commander Cadman led the group. She slowly made her way back until she reached the youngest children and mothers. Among them were some of the new men.

"Jessica!" one of those men called out, staggering as he did.

She looked at him before grinning. "Charlie? Is that you?"

"You remember me! Gods, Jess. I thought you were dead. Hell, I thought I was dead," the redhead chuckled, shifting his pack.

"I could never forget a Weasley," she laughed. "And you are dead, in a sense. We live here until Voldemort is dead. His followers come here when they die. The men he doesn't want dead or who are not killed properly are sent to his wand. This is another world, or dimension. We are trying to find a way to get home. Until then we fight for the Order here."

"You look older, Jess. How long has it been? 3 years?"

She nodded and pointed to his caretaker. "Finian there was 43 when he came into this world. He has reached the body peak of 26 here. You will either stay your age or get a little younger. I was 19 when I came here and stopped at 21. Time is different here. You say I've been gone for 3 years. In fact, I have been here for almost 13."

"What?" he paled.

She laughed and shrugged. "I have been through 13 years. But my body hasn't. A few people, about 70, who were innocent, are now in their 30s. It is quite remarkable. We believe it will be that way in the real world if we can get back in time."

"So do people die here?"

"Yes and no. I could be killed plenty of times, but appear randomly somewhere in the desert until I no longer have the energy to stay alive. One can only die so many times out here. Some have died after being killed twice. Others have been killed four times yet still live."

"Have you ever been killed?"

She chuckled. "Killed? No. Wounded? Almost fatally. It is interesting to know you could die, but know you will continue."

"Wow. But not everybody comes here?"

"Not everybody."

"Can we use magic here?"

"Using magic can drain your energy to the point of death," she quietly responded.

"Aye, Jess would know," Finian smiled at her warmly.

"What? You almost faded?" Charlie looked between the two.

"I healed a group of my first warriors when they were about to fade. As a result I was out of it for two weeks, half fading. But I managed to pull myself back together."

The two chuckled, leaving Charlie to shake his head in wonder.


	4. At the back of the group

"Should we take a break?"

"Most of them are coming along fine," Cadman pointed out.

Jessica nodded. "That is true."

"But one of your new men isn't doing too well."

"Oh?"

"Balen's man."

"Snape?"she snorted.

"Aye. He is extremely thin and lacks nutritionas well assleep. I am surprised he has made it this long, in this heat, with the extra weight. He will die if he keeps this up."

Jessica's eyes hardened. "Sometimes one must learn with death biting at their heels."

"You are being unreasonable."

"He taught me what I know," she gave him a cruel look, but her face softened at the concern etching his. "Cadman, I won't lie to you. He was a Death Eater, but he worked hard. He proved himself, like I did. But when I was condemned he didn't lift a finger. He knew. Yet he turned away to save his own skin."

"Never leave a man behind, eh?" the man grinned.

"Never, Cad. Never. You keep going then. I am going to fall back for a while. You are in charge until I say otherwise."

He nodded and she turned her horse away. She traveled far to the back, but found he was actually a hundred feet behind the group, Balen watching him from that distance.

"You going to let him drop?" she asked.

"If he does, then he does."

She nodded and got off of her horse. Taking off the bow and quiver, she set them on her strong frame, grabbing the shield last. Placing the helmet on her head, she let it fall down, the mask part up to keep her face open. "Take care of my horse and don't ride her. She needs her rest."

He nodded and she stopped, waiting for the struggling man. When he finally made it to her, he hissed out, "Come to help the old man? The Death Eater?"

She shook her head. "I offer no help, just my company. How much are you carrying?"

"That man said about 50 pounds."

She rolled her eyes. "That's nothing. This shield is 30 pounds, the two short swords ten pounds each, the long sword 25, and the helmet 10. The armor is only 15 each as it is dragon scales. I need to be able to run in what I am wearing. You will need to run in it as well if you choose to be in infantry."

"I thought you said I'd be a bowman," he snapped bitterly.

"You decide what you are here."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She stopped and looked him in the eye. "Here you can be what you want to be, what you need to be. Here I am 21, wise, strong, and needed. I am the biggest foe to the Death Eaters here. It doesn't matter what I did out there in the real world. It doesn't matter what you did. You could be Harry Potter and these people would spit at you. Here everything is about survival."

He stared deep into her eyes before beginning to walk again. "You said you were here for 13 years, but only 3 in the real world. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"So you are really…"

"I am not any age but what my body needs. I stopped at 21. You will soon grow younger until you are content with your body. Perhaps 30. Perhaps 18. You will mentally decide. But until then you need to train. Do you know why I am pushing you so hard?"

"No, would you care to enlighten me?" he sarcastically responded.

"I am pushing you as you pushed me. For the same exact reasons."

He stilled for a moment and she kicked up the pace. He was breathing hard when he managed to meet her pace. "Why did you believe me when I said I died for the Order?"

"Because I know you would choose Dumbledore over Voldemort. Now, keep up. You will be in a lot of pain tomorrow and we still have 9 hours before we camp. Two more days."

He mumbled something, but she wisely ignored it.


	5. Parties, talks, and blood

Jessica sat at the large feast supplied for her men, a small grin on her face. She sat in her nice gold armor. It was a gift from a town that had developed 5 years before and she had saved 2 years before. A red cloak was tied around her neck, lined with purple. She wore her Black family ring on her right hand, as well as a thumb finger that was in the shape of a snake. On her left hand she wore a large ring with a black stone, signifying her status as warrior. Her thumb contained a band with a protection spell carved into it, an emerald flashing inside of it. She wore a necklace that contained a dragon holding a sword, its eyes rubies. The helmet she was forced to wear was that of a king or knights, all gold and full of many rubies. Red feathers were spiked out from the top. She ate the meal slowly and spoke to the leaders and fellow commanders with ease.

"More wine?" a servant girl smiled.

"Please," she laughed, offering up her fancy silver goblet.

"Where do you plan to attack next?" the king of this town asked, meat falling out of his over stuffed mouth.

"I plan to leave the families of my men here, gather some more men, and attack a fortress that has been growing in the mountains. To gather, train, and march the men will take 3 months. Who knows how long the battle will last. I suppose time will tell."

"Attack? You haven't been so bold as to attack a fortress."

"Let's just say I am beginning to long for the real world," she laughed, swirling the wine.

"I don't miss it too much. This world is much easier."

She managed to avoid laughter by biting into a roll. She washed the large bite down with a large gulp of wine. Standing, she smiled. "I would like to visit with my men."

"Of course," he laughed, waving her off.

Jessica quickly made her way out, her generals leaving with her. When they reached the camp where food was being spread out, she turned to them and gave them a sorry look. "You didn't have to leave with me."

"We are just as disgusted at his behavior as you," one with a grin.

"I am going to walk around for a while. Enjoy the food and get some rest."

They broke away from each other and she walked over to her tent, quickly taking off the fancy armor and helmet. Throwing them in, she turned to walk without her armor. Even a devoted soldier longed to wear normal clothes once in a while. She wore thick riding pants, no shoes, and a thin shirt that she normally wore under her armor. The air was already cool and progressively getting colder. The only rich items on her were her jewelry, which were in fact hers. She leisurely walked through the sand away from camp. Her face was troubled as she looked up at the moon.

"Do you often travel away from camp at night when your men are drinking and feasting?" a cool, silky voice broke her silence.

She turned her head to see Snape standing awkwardly a few feet away, dressed much like she was. He shifted as the nipping wind ran through his pulled back hair, loose strands falling into his red face. It appeared as though the sun could affect her pale Professor's skin. She suppressed a grin and motioned for him to sit. "No. It is calming to be alone or with quiet company."

"Not one for large men talking with their mouths open?" he sarcastically responded, sitting down.

"Not particularly," she chuckled.

"Your men can be extremely pushing. Is that based off of their leader?"

She noted how loaded the question was and pierced it directly. "Of course. I push people to their potential, as I told you your first day. If you are going to live here I would rather you be broken then built back up to survive rather than slowly adapt. How is your body coping?"

"The burns feel like hell and make a lot of movements painful, but other than that I am perfectly fine."

"Oh? Not stiff?"

"I can deal with stiff and aches. I can't deal with something I haven't experienced."

She nodded and looked up at the moon. Something made her feel uneasy.

"Why do you frown when you look at the moon?"

She cocked and eyebrow and looked at him from the side of her eyes. "I know it isn't real."

"Oh."

Sensing something once more, she quickly stood and shielded him from the darkness of the open desert. "Get back to camp."

"What?"

She pushed him and they began to make their way back quickly. She hushed him every time he tried to speak. They both saw the glint of metal, but Jessica was faster and threw herself in front of him. She hit the ground with a grunt and he followed suit.

"What the hell was that for?" he hissed.

"Attack!" she screamed to the camp. "Attack!"

She stood and pulled Snape up, dragging him with her. She threw him in her tent and followed. It was then that he noticed the arrow sticking out of her right shoulder.

"You were hit!" he cried out.

She ignored him, sitting down and snapping the tail off. "I need you to pull it through."

"What?"

She glared and grabbed the end, pushing it through her skin. "Grab the point and pull it out quickly."

He did just that, knowing that in times like these one did not need any unnecessary pauses. "What next?"

She waved her hand and a bowl of hot water appeared. She took off her shirt with one hand and placed it into the bowl. He watched in shock as she remained in only a bra, her golden skin rippling under the movement of each muscle as she twisted to clean the wound. It was direct and obviously shot toward his heart. Her right shoulder had slammed into his left. He would be dead if she hadn't sacrificed herself. He ran his eyes over the body, shocked to find scars, burns, and tattoos. Roses and dragons claimed her back and arms. But on her abs she had the sign of a phoenix. The tattoo that stuck out most was the Dark Mark on her left arm. Burns surrounded the tattoo, proving that she had tried to remove it.

She finished cleaning the wound and quickly tied the offending area with her wet, torn shirt. Blood quickly stained it, but she had no time to worry. Instead she stood and grabbed her armor, throwing it on. Her two short swords went onto her back with the large quiver and she grabbed her long bow last. Seeing him still sitting there, she gave him a small grin before running out the door, already pulling out an arrow.

The command had been silent, but he recognized the look in her eyes. She wanted him to stay in the tent. He looked around with interest. Outside Jessica was shooting any unfriendly figure. It didn't take long to destroy their attack and force them to retreat. But the damage had been done. Some men were dead, others wounded, and everyone else no longer willing to enjoy the night. It would be sleepless for many of them.


	6. The plan

One Month Later

Jessica sat on her horse, men marching in organized columns behind her. Two similar groups marched on either side of her, distanced appropriately. Large mountains were looming ahead of them. Everyday they got closer to the menacing giants. The hot sun did not affect the snow covered mountains in the very least. She had supplies waiting for them at the foot of the mountain they would climb. They would reach the mountain by nightfall.

When they did reach the small camp waiting for them she ate with other leaders, allowing her men to rest. Hours of arguing and planning later found Jessica with quite a few new men. After reaching camp she informed them of what would happen. "For the next 6 weeks we will train. We will starve, dehydrate, and train. We will march, run, and scale cliffs. We will get used to the heavier armor that will protect us from the elements as well. You will be in the best condition you can be. Archers will never miss, swordsmen will never falter. No one will make mistakes. After 6 weeks we will begin the climb. After a week of traveling we will have a full day to rest and train in the new conditions. The mountain is different. It is freezing, much worse than the nights get. You will learn to survive this and more. In 2 months we will be through all of this and at their fortress. We will attack and kill everyone. Then we will get home."

The men cheered as she walked away from them, determination in her eyes.


	7. Fights and dinner

Jessica was passing by some men when she saw two yelling and shoving each other. As she approached them the black haired man punched, knocking the blond down. The blond pulled out his sword but Jessica had both of her swords out and against the throat of the standing man and the chest of the one still lying down.

"What have we here?"

"He was saying we are doing formations all wrong. He was trying to bring the men against you!" the blond quickly explained.

Jessica turned to the black haired man and found herself freeze for a moment before continuing. "Severus, had I known this I would have invited you to my tent much earlier. What is wrong with the formations?"

He made sure she put her swords away before responding. "We are easy targets. If we climb in a much less orderly way fewer men could be hurt if we are attacked."

"Do you have some ideas?"

"Of course."

"Then you will have to come to my tent at dinner tonight. But for now you are to train. All of you!" she finished by yelling to the rest of the men.

She lingered to study her old Professor. She had seen the spell affect those here in so many good ways that she expected the same for him. But he was putting in an effort. His black hair was already longer and pulled back in a much more… natural way. His skin was tan and steadily becoming golden. His muscles were well defined and toned. He looked stronger, lean and much more filled out. His long nose somehow managed to shrink to a still large, but much more natural size. It fit his much younger face. Gone were the sunken-in looks, hollow eyes, and wrinkles. He radiated of youth. He looked to be about 26.

Jessica walked away to the archer range. Aiming, she shot as fast as she could until all arrows were gone. None of the red could be seen through all of the arrows. Grinning, she went to take them out and sharpen them. When Severus came to her tent he found her sitting on her bed working on a large coat of animal skin. He watched as she carefully tended to it and began to sow portions together. After a few minutes she spoke up, startling him. "You can come in or starve, Professor."

"You called me Severus earlier. Why the change?"

She glanced up at him before whistling. A few men walked in with food and placed it on a table. When they were gone she replied. "I call you that in front of the men for command. In person… I haven't earned that yet."

"Earned? I believe you hold rank over me."

"True. But not in the real world."

He watched her for a few seconds in silence. "So when do we eat?"

"Go ahead. I am just finishing the first side. Who is sowing your coat?"

"I suppose I will," he shrugged, sitting down.

"Alright then, I will do that. Now what exactly did you have in mind for plans?"

"Separate groups of men led by your generals and most trusted men. Take shifts in certain patterns. Make our way up, have separate camps."

Jessica stood, putting the skin down and walking over to the table. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"When you sit down."

She sat and looked over the food. The meat was cooked well and soaked in spices. She took her pieces and poured herself some wine. He did the same and they began to eat slowly. When they reached for the bread they began to talk again.

"Would you be willing to take care of a group?"

He looked up, shocked. "Me? I haven't been here long."

"Well I would offer to let you lead the group, but I cannot. I will be leading no matter what."

"Then I wish to be in your group."

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes in thought. "Alright. You may be in my group. Next week we will organize groups and teach them the patterns which you will come up with."

He nodded and chewed the bread thoughtfully, ideas already forming.


	8. What is this feeling?

**_Just in case you don't remember, I do not own any of this. I only own Jessica, Finian, Cadman, etc. As well as the plot. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Jessica watched as the men practiced their formations on the base of the mountain. Suddenly she looked up, eyes narrowing. Something wasn't right. She played with the hilt of her sword and continued to look up at the peak of the mountain.

"What's wrong?"

She turned to face Cadman. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

He motioned to her hand, which still played with the hilt. "You always finger the hilt of your sword before a battle or when you find a flaw, or when you think something is wrong. That is why I think something is wrong."

"Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Something is going to happen soon and I think it will be in the real world."

"Are you suggesting we start this earlier than planned?"

"Ask the men if they are ready. If they want to get out of here."

Cadman nodded and quickly left. It didn't take long for the word to get around. Just before he returned, Severus showed up.

"I was told to come tell you that we are all ready."

She looked at him, her eyes cold and emotionless. "Tonight we begin our climb."

"What? We need at least a bit of rest."

"Take the next three hours to sleep."

Jessica pushed her spear hard into the ground as they climbed higher. They were all covered in ice and snow, a stark contrast to what they had been living in for many years. Her men were quite a few feet behind her, making her literally in the lead. She paused to make sure they were on the right track before continuing hard again. It wasn't until they were forced to camp that Severus managed to approach her.

"Are you crazy?" he snarled.

She looked at him, the same look in her eyes that she had had only a few hours earlier except now she had determination. "Yes."

"Why are you pushing so hard? You will have no energy to fight!"

"I know what I can and cannot do, Severus. The day is drawing near."

"What day?"

She shifted, looking torn. "It doesn't matter. We need to get rid of the fortress."

"How can you say that? What proof do you have of any real danger?"

"I feel it. That is proof enough for me. Can't you feel his apprehension?"

"His apprehension? Who is he?"

"Voldemort," she responded as though he were a slow child.

"You can feel him?"

She rolled her eyes. "This is his wand. Of course I can. At this rate we should be able to make it to the fortress by morning of the day after tomorrow."

"Will you let your men rest for an hour?"

"I will give them 5 hours to sleep before we prepare and attack. I promise that we will win. I swear that we will get out of this hell and make it to the final battle."

Severus watched as her eyes coated over as though she were gazing somewhere else, somewhere far, far away. Her face was hard and her jaw clenched. The look in her eyes appeared somewhat crazy but still determined. Something was going to happen, something that shouldn't happen. Severus was starting to feel what Jessica had explained. Only he sensed dread and death. A lot of death. Blood would run down this mountain soon.

* * *

_**DarkAngelJTBSS:** If I were nice I would post my next chapter. But perhaps I should wait until tomorrow? _

_Next up, the battle._


	9. In the shadows of a fortress

The separate groups were spread out into a dozen separate camps, no sign of life found in them. Everyone lay in their tents trying to sleep, but adrenaline reminded them that they were about to fight. They had a small climb to make before reaching the large fortress. The sky above them was black, the clouds swirling around the peak of the mountain. Rolls of thunder occasionally broke their silence. A sense of dread was filling the camp, something they hadn't felt in some time. War was their life in this world, but suddenly they felt like running and hiding.

Jessica was also in her tent, but instead of resting she was pacing. She had been for the past three hours. Her armor was already on and she was deep in thought, many situations running through her head. She was no stranger to bloodshed, even before coming to this hell. She was also no stranger to pain. Usually she had a rush before a battle, but every instinct screamed at her to get out of there. Hearing quiet footsteps outside of her tent she froze, wondering who would be walking outside so close to the enemy.

"Jess?"

She opened the flap to her tent, eyes widewith shock. "Finian?"

"Hello to you too," he gave her a cheerful grin, but his eyes flashed with worry.

"Come in," Jessica quickly pulled him in. "What are you doing, walking around camp like that? Someone could see you."

"If I don't die in two hours I surely will before we get out of here."

"Don't talk like that," she narrowed her eyes, sitting on her small bed.

He sat in the chair she motioned to and allowed his frown to appear. "Jess, what is it we are going into?"

"The enemy fortress," she chuckled, but no humor was found. It was rather bland.

"Jessica, you know what I mean. I can feel it. Everyone can feel it. This place is shrouded in darkness. You've been feeling this for a few days now. What is it?"

"We are about to walk into a group of Death Eaters and other followers of Voldemort! Why else would you feel so jumpy?" she snapped, eyes flashing. "Battle may be something we have grown to accept, but this is different. People will die and people will escape. This world is approaching its end. That is what you feel! If we don't get out by tonight we will die. All of us."

"How do you know all of this?"

"My mark is burning, but also radiating his apprehensive attitude. Voldemort is up to something, Finian. If he succeeds and we are still here, then the world will remain intact. This world, that is. But he won't. We will win the war, whether in this world or out there."

"You are beginning to confuse me," he sighed, rubbing his head.

"Finian?" she whispered, eyes running over his face. The once cheerful young man she had trained with was beginning to change. His smooth face was wrinkling up and his blond hair was turning grey.

"I don't think I can do this, Jess," he quietly admitted.

"Stop feeling how old you are, Finian!" she snapped, her eyes full of fear.

"What?" he looked up, his now wrinkled hand falling into his lap.

She kneeled down in front of him and put her hands on his face, rubbing the wrinkles as though that would get rid of them. "This world adjusts the by the way you feel or what you believe! Stop thinking you are so old! You are a great, young soldier that can beat even me at sword fighting!"

His eyes ran over her worried face before taking a deep breath. "But I feel so old."

"Resist it!"

After a few minutes of silence his face began to grow young once more. She exhaled heavily and stood, turning away. "Is there anything else you need, Finian?"

"I just want to know one thing. How can you be so sure we will get back to the real world?"

"I promised, that is how I am so sure," she grinned.

"I have a family, Jess. I have 4 children at home who think I am dead. I want to see them again."

"Then fight for them."

He nodded and left her alone once more. She collapsed onto her bed and closed her eyes. She needed her strength to do what she needed to, so she willed herself into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Severus Snape sat in his tent playing with his armor and weapons. Jessica had made sure he was well equipped. He had been in only small fights since reaching this world but Death Eater meetings prepared him for the blood he knew would flow. The men surrounding him were sleeping fitfully, every one of them tense and unprepared with what was waiting for them. He didn't know why Jessica was so jumpy. When they reached camp she had set up her tent first and kept herself for the past 5 hours. He was guessing that it was morning now, but they couldn't tell through the clouds covering the sky. It was always night up here.

A sharp whistle pierced the air and the camp quickly began to become alive once more, men throwing on their armor and grabbing what they needed. Severus walked out in all his armored glory. Albus would surely have a laughing fit if he could see him now. A sharp pain ran through his heart when he remembered Albus's death. It was all his fault. Anger quickly overtook the pain and he left his tent to join the rest of the men. He would redeem Albus by killing any man that supported the Dark Lord.

Snow was beginning to fall thickly as the army made its way up the mountainside. When they reached the foot of the final steep path, Jessica turned around and motioned for them to stop. She walked up a few more feet so everyone would be able to see her. Severus watched as the young woman pulled out a bow and arrow. She looked up toward the towering fortress, then back at them.

"The time is now to avenge those affected by this war! We are here to silence the cries of the innocent blood spilled! What happens here is real. Fight like you've never fought before. Take to heart the memory of those you've lost and avenge them!"

No one cheered, though many of the men looked eager for her to continue.

"Stay silent, take them by surprise, then kill everyone."

The men began to quickly make their way up the path. Severus followed, his own bow out and ready. Her words were running through his head. He was almost enjoying the idea of killing everyone that stood in his way. But his growing thirst for blood was stopped as soon as he saw Jessica walked away from the group. She was going up a broken trail. Casting a longing glance at the men preparing to attack the fortress, he reluctantly gave into his curiosity. He followed her unnoticed.

* * *

**_Hmm, what ever could Jessie be doing? _**


	10. The Battle

**_I might be able to update the story one more time this week, but I will be on the road all weekend. So... be warned!_**

* * *

Jessica quickly made her way up a broken trail, her feet expertly avoiding the loose rocks and making little noise. Occasionally she was forced to climb up small cliffs. She was climbing up one of those cliffs when she heard a cry ring out and the battle begin. She began to climb faster, her gloves ripping open and slicing her hands on the rocks. Pulling herself up to level ground she quickly took out her bow. Slouching, she ran through the shadows of the fortress.

The fortress was huge, the whole thing carved out of rock. She looked over to the battle with longing eyes before turning away and running further into the shadows of the fortress.

"Damn!" she snapped when she ran into yet another cliff. Where an opening used to be a large pile of rocks now lay. Her eyes scanned the cliff. It would take too long to climb. Looking up she narrowed her purple eyes. The peak was less than 500 feet above her now. Her path was blocked, but there was another one, a longer one, on the other side of the fortress. That meant cutting through the battle.

Running toward the battle she pulled back her arrow. The first enemy she saw from the shadows of the fortress was hit right in the heart. She let a few more arrows go before putting her bow away. That would take far too long. Her two short swords were instantly out and spinning dangerously. The first few seconds into the group she managed to avoid killing someone. But that didn't last long and she was soon shoving her sword into the stomach of one man while cutting off the head of another.

Men were crying out and yelling all around her, a few of the dying Death Eaters even casting spells. Jessica was hit by one, but her dragon scale armor protected her from the magic. Shoving through more men, she was forced to stop and engage in a fight too often. All too soon she was swallowed up in the large mass of bloodthirsty men. Thirty minutes of fighting against the pull of the men and killing anyone that got in her way found her near the edge. Pushing through even faster she blocked a few blows.

"Jess!" someone cried out and slammed into her.

Jessica managed to avoid falling to the ground and spun around to see Finian fighting with a robed Death Eater whom she had been passing. The Death Eater was fast and cut Finian's arm. Her friend didn't falter in his attack and managed to cut off the robed man's sword arm. A piercing cry spilled out of the figure and a wand appeared. Jessica lunged forward just as a blinding light flew out of the wand. Her sword was shoved all the way up to the hilt in his chest, blood covering her right arm. She pulled the sword out and kicked the man down, turning to find Finian shaking. The Cruciatus Curse.

"No!" she cried out, falling to her knees to pick the man up. He screamed and she quickly carried him away from the battle and to the shadows of the fortress. Blood was pouring out of his mouth and nose, his cries turning hoarse. His body was being twisted in a disgusting way, forcing Jessica to relive her own experiences under the curse. But her memories weren't important. She whispered the counter-curse and ran her hand over his body. He instantly fell still, but his eyes were still wide and he continued to scream.

"Finian!" she yelled, willing him to stop. But he didn't.

After a few more minutes he trembled but grew silent. She carried him further away from the battle and up the hill for as long as she could. Setting him against a rock she ran a hand over his pale and bloody face. "Stay here. Be safe. I will come back for you."

It took everything inside of Jessica to stand and leave her friend there by himself. She cast one last glance at him before running up the hill and toward the opening she knew would be in the nearing cliff. But three Death Eaters were waiting for her when she appeared. Two of them threw curses toward her but she jumped out of the way and rolled behind a boulder. Her bow was quickly out and she put an arrow in it. With fast reflexes she spun away from the boulder and ran, letting the arrow fly and hiding behind another boulder. More curses missed her, but one almost hit her right leg.

Hearing their angry phrases she grinned. One down, two to go. She got another arrow ready and silently climbed up the boulder. Bracing herself, she stood and let the next arrow go. She had to jump down to avoid the two curses. She heard the body of the second Death Eater fall. One more. She was preparing one more arrow when she heard an arrow hiss through the air. A strangled cry followed and a body fell to the ground. Looking over to the boulder she had hid behind first, she found Severus leaning against it, his bow out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled, checking to seethat no one else was around.

"I saw you come over here," he shrugged, his dark eyes flashing with respect and wariness. "What are you doing?"

"That doesn't concern you! Go back to the battle!"

He watched as she ran through the opening, his eyes narrowing. She was up to something and he had a feeling it wasn't good.

Jessica ran through the small tunnel, her eyes wide and alert in the thick darkness. She made little noise, but it was amplified by the enclosed base. She kept her bow up and ready. There should be more security than this. After some time a light blinded her. It was coming from the end of the tunnel. Running faster, she prepared herself for an ambush. But it was surprisingly empty and… peaceful?

The light shone throughout the room, but there was no source. Trees were growing, fruit hanging heavily off of the branches. The grass was thick and a deep green. A small waterfall fell from an unknown source and into a river, which drained into the wall. Flowers perfumed the entire room. She looked up and found a rainbow stretching from one wall to the other, covering the tip of the peak. She was inside. Putting her wand away she looked around. The fruit looked so tempting, as did the grass. She wanted to lie in the fresh grass and fall into a deep sleep. But not until she was filled up with the wonderful fruit.

The blue water shimmered, beckoning her to go swim in it. Her body suddenly felt heavy and it was as though everything she had been through came crashing down upon her shoulders. She deserved a rest. Licking her lips, she was about to collapse and fall asleep when the echo of the battle rang through the room. She quickly perked up, her eyes no longer tired. Pulling out her favorite weapon, she looked up at the rainbow and concentrated. It shimmered and disappeared. It had been covering a small hole at the top of the peak.

Jessica began to breathe heavily, her eyes focused and glinting. Her brown hair was whipped around her face as a strong gust of wind slammed into her. But she didn't move. Her lips turned up into a crazygrin and she pointed the weapon up at the opening. Her body buzzed with energy and it began to gather in her right arm. She pulled back her arm then thrust it hard and cried out, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

Severus walked through the tunnel, careful not to make any noise. Her footsteps had faded, so he figured she had stopped running. When he saw a blinding white light he felt compelled to go towards it. It didn't take too long. Just as he reached the opening a large gust of wind slammed into his body, forcing him back. Recovering, he jogged to the opening once more and found something he hadn't expected. Jessica was poised in the center of the room, her wand stretched out. Before he could stop her she cried out, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The curse burst from her wand in a large, green wave. It traveled up to the top of the room, hitting it dead center. The whole room began to shake and Severus watched helplessly as Jessica fell down. He waited but she didn't get up.Stumbling over, he kneeled next to her body and checked for a pulse. But he could only take in one fact. She wasn't breathing. 


	11. 5 second calm, then a storm

**_Alright, I have been very busy. Exams, then new classes. It's all been crazy. I managed to type this in the last 5-10 minutes of class, so forgive the spelling or stupid phrases. I am sorry it is so short, I just wanted to post something, even if it is this small. When/if I finish this story I promise to read it over, fix everything, and make bigger chapters. Please be kind, but not too kind!_**

**_Enjoy mini chapter!_**

* * *

Severus felt for the pulse in vain, his whole body going into shock. Why the hell would she have done that? Her body was already going cold and shimmering, preparing to disappear. The mountain continued to shake, rocks beginning to fall and crush the utopia that once lay within. Picking her body up he ran through the tunnel with his instincts screaming at him to go faster. He needed to get away and quick. When he ran past the dead bodies of the guards they had killed to get in, he noticed that the sounds of battle had turned into a cry of triumph.

Confusion was a strange feeling for the once cold, distanced man. He carefully set Jessica's body down next to the dying Finian. Running over to the front of the fortress he was stopped in his tracks. All of the Death Eaters lay in heaps of black robes. There were no remaining enemies to fight. They had won. But how?

"You!" he snarled at the closest man. "What happened here?"

"Did you not see the green light? It looked like the killing curse and it hit every one of the enemy. Most of it went up through the clouds though."

Thunder shook the mountain and lightning struck the top of the tower. Cadman was yelling for everyone's attention, but few paid him any heed. Finally Severus bellowed out, "SHUT UP!"

Everyone grew silent and turned to the shaking man.

"Thank you," Cadman quietly responded. Turning to the men he raised his arms up to capture their attention. "Our plan is in motion. This world will soon be destroyed! The only say to survive is to enter the fortress and get into the tower. It will take us back to the real world!"

Everyone began to mutter and call out in disbelief. Cadman made no move to stop them or make them come forward. He walked toward the fortress gates, which were raised by the attacking Death Eaters. Slowly the men began to join him on his quest, but many remained behind. Suddenly the mountain began to shake violently, the peak crumbling. Severus was about to go and get Jessica's body, or at least grab Finian, when the rocks rolled through the paths and began to crush the remaining warriors. He hesitated before realizing that he had to accept the fact that she was dead. She had killed herself so they could leave. He ran to the fortress quickly, realizing that the time would pass in which they could leave. The shaking ground was making the fortress crack as he ran down the morbid halls and up the small stairways. Just as he entered the tower a light spread through the room and he was knocked out.


	12. Feasting and old friends

Severus Snape sat at the table reserved for those who had received the Order of Merlin 1st Class during the war against Voldemort. This feast was being held at Hogwarts as a reminder of the past 5 years of peace. Five years since Harry Potter had cast the killing curse on Voldemort, completing the prophecy and allowing everyone to settle into a life without fear. Severus could hardly claim any peace. He was still the Potions teacher, feared and worshiped. His role in the final battle was large.

He remembered that night perfectly. When he had woken up after being knocked out by the blinding light he found himself in the midst of a large battle. But everyone was using magic. It didn't take too long to figure out what had happened. Taking a wand from a dead Death Eater, he was happy to find it work for him rather than react against his magic. He was among the few to protect Potter as he reached the Dark Lord. When the battle ended everyone was surprised to find many that they had believed dead now walking among them. Dumbledore had tearfully greeted him, surprising Snape. He later learned that Dumbledore had not been killed, but simply had gone into hiding while a member of the Order had taken the Polyjuice potion to keep up Dumbledore's appearance. Charlie was reunited with his family but sad to find that Bill and Fleur had been killed along with their new child a few nights earlier. After that the next few days were solely for celebrations and awards. Severus had been surprised at attaining the highest medal, but humbly accepted it in honor of those who had died. He tried hard to forget for the next three years, but his memories kept coming. He could never forget the feel of a limp witch over his shoulder. He could never forget how powerful she had been in battle. And he could never forgive himself for not stopping her.

After those three years he managed to slowly push everything away. He was creating potions to help the wizarding world on his spare time. Anything to help him forget. But every year he was forced to remember. The stupid Winning Feast was every year on the same day. Dumbledore had dragged him to it for the last four years. So now the 31 year old Professor sat at the highest table, a scowl being sent out towards all. He wore fancy black robes and his medal, but nothing special. Still, women eyed him and winked. Being a war hero had given him a chance to get laid every night, but he only took advantage of that when he couldn't sleep and a potion refused to work.

Realizing Albus was talking to him, Severus turned his head. "I beg your pardon?"

Albus smiled and nodded toward the large dance floor spread out underneath them. "I said that you seem to have caught someone's eye."

Severus's eyes quickly scanned the floor. A few women winked, but he knew that wouldn't draw Dumbledore's attention. Finally his eyes met the sparkling eyes of a man only a few years older than himself. The blue eyes pierced deep, digging up memories. The man had black hair with streaks of silver. Wrinkles were beginning around his mouth and eyes. On his arm there was an older woman, probably in her 40s. He nodded toward Severus and motioned toward a corner.

Not understanding why, Severus stood quickly and went to the corner, waiting for the man to meet him. It didn't take too long.

"Severus! I am happy to see you! I had heard that you were alive."

"I cannot say that I know who you are," he responded stiffly, eyeing the cheerful man.

"Oh?" the man chuckled. "I am Finian Sterk. I aged a bit more when I was injured, but I have still kept my physique."

"Finian?" Severus whispered in shock, memories of the broken body running through his mind.

"Aye," he grinned, sticking out his hand. "I would like to thank you for taking care of Jessica."

"Jessica?"

"Aye. For taking her out of the mountain. No doubt that was hard to do. I know how she can be."

"What do you mean?'

"You don't know?" Finian's eyebrows shot up in shock.

"Know what?" Severus snarled.

"Fin? Who is your friend?"

"Melba! This is Severus Snape, you know that!" the man quickly turned to the older woman.

"A pleasure, Professor Snape," she bowed her head.

She was a pleasant woman with long blond hair that was pulled back. Her eyes held the same cheerfulness Finian's did.

"I am sorry! Severus, this is Melba, my wife."

"Ah yes. Your wife," he nodded. "I forget sometimes that you had a life other than… what I remember."

Finian laughed. "So do I! Ah well, Melba, go get the children. I would love for them to meet Professor Snape."

She smiled and quickly left.

"Now, back to what I was saying," Finian turned to him slowly, the smile fading. "You haven't heard anything of Jessica? Do you remember Jessica?"

"Jessica Black is the only one I can't seem to forget," Severus snapped, his dark eyes narrowing.

"Well what have you heard?"

"I have heard nothing concerning her!"

Finian studied him carefully before nervously looking away. "Oh. Well it isn't my place to tell you then."

"Tell me what?" he snarled, picking the older man up by the neck of his robes and shoving him into the wall.

"Don't you wonder how I am alive, Severus?"

"I suppose the thought has crossed my mind in the past few minutes," he rolled his eyes.

"Jessica somehow brought us home. We woke up near the end of the battle."

"That's impossible. I saw her die. I felt for a pulse."

"Well she sure as hell wasn't a ghost when she killed those Death Eaters! She was also admitted to the medical tent for a few days of recovering before disappearing. She has been owling me for the past two years. It was a pleasant surprise to hear from her. Just recently she came to meet my family. She is much more relaxed now that she does not have to watch her back."

"Finian, you must be mistaken," Severus muttered, a hand running through his long black hair.

"Unfortunately for you, I am not. Is it so bad?"

"She… no one has heard from her. Charlie… Albus… even Cadman! There has been no mention of her!"

"That is because for the past five years she has been recovering while traveling the world. The only other person who knows she is alive is Charlie, and he swore not to tell anyone until she did. But I thought she had told you."

"Why me? I am no one at all. Just an old Professor and soldier," he spat out bitterly.

"No, you are her personal savior. She looked up to you and in the end you saved her life. Which means you saved _my _life. Severus, she practically idolized you. She often mentioned your recent discoveries in some letters. I had assumed she had spoken with you."

"I am a nobody, Finian. Thank you for your time, but now I must go. Give your best to the family for me."

Finian watched as the man quickly left, his robes billowing out. He had no way of knowing that his words would effect the dark man. He had no idea that Jessica Black would be stuck in Severus Snape's head once more. Only this time he wondered what she looked like now and why she had avoided contacting him. Why she had avoided taking the award she had earned.


End file.
